Summer Silence
by Viceroy Euphemia
Summary: Ryou is Seto's favorite visitor. He picks a book and reclines, looking beautiful and being silent. A bowl of fruits, cushions, air conditioning, and kisses. / Rated T for safety, Euroshipping


**Trying out a new ship…. Something that I'm quickly becoming addicted to. Euroshipping… let's have some fun. In my head this is placed like 4 years after the series end, if that helps clarify anything.**

**Enjoy, and please review! xx**

It's humid and today, the sun is unrelenting. Fortunately for Ryou Bakura, he has been granted permission to take solace in the air-conditioned quarters of Seto Kaiba's study. His skin can never handle heat like this, even with strong sunscreen.

The sound of quick, clipped typing swells and fills his ears. Though Seto's gaze is on him, not the computer screen. They both know the younger boy is delicate. Ryou would glance at the brunet, but his eyes are peering out of the large glass wall that the Kaibas just refer to as _a window_. His tapered fingers are pressed against the glass with interest. A pleasant smile graces his lips as he watches Mokuba run around the courtyard, tossing a frisbee to the manor's resident german shepherd.

Brown eyes blink and he smiles contentedly. Returning to the reclining sofa, Ryou reopens _Lolita_. Settling into the navy blue cushions, he reclines and reads on. Time passes comfortably, with only Seto's hurried typing providing their summer soundtrack. Occasionally, a page turns.

They do this often.

Ryou visits the Kaiba manor, just as all his friends do from time to time. However, instead of pestering or challenging the CEO, he picks a novel from the extensive Kaiba library and settles into the couch. Silent and beautiful, he occupies the room like a porcelain statue. Seto appreciates the company, but it is the quietness and the beauty he appreciates most of all. When they exchange glances Ryou will smile and Seto will give his slight nod of recognition.  
Humbert Humbert is picking up Lo from summer camp when Seto's gaze rises again.

"Are you hungry? It's past lunch."

Ryou nods, "just a little."

One thin finger on a button, and two moments later, a maid has arrived with a bowl of fruit. Seto nods at her and Ryou voices his thanks. She exits.  
Pale hands close the hardcover and paler arms extend for an orange. The couch cushion shifts, and Seto's broad shoulder is level to Ryou's blushing cheekbone. _Usually_ Seto wears a suit, but today it's too hot. Button-down and light slacks, instead. _Usually _Seto doesn't sit with him. Ryou knows and notices these small facts.

Stoic and taut as ever, Seto plucks a fistful of grapes. Reclining in his own furniture, he noiselessly begins his lunch break.  
Ryou collects himself uses the provided knife to slice his orange. He prefers slices.

He straightens and his fingers work at the fruit. Juice stains his palms, and it drips from his lower lip when he finishes the fourth serving.

"For someone who looks always so put together, you're a terribly messy eater," quips the brunet. Ryou glances at him, unashamed. A shrug. _He's been watching_…

"Habit, I guess?"

"Here."  
The man leans in with an available napkin and dries the corner of his company's mouth. The albino licks his lips in attempt of assistance.  
There is a notable tension between them. Soft Ryou and rough Seto. He looks, searching, into the Kaiba's rare cobalt eyes. Permanently narrow with a beautiful almond tilt. What is this man thinking?

And Seto wonders the very same, cloth napkin poised and frozen over Ryou's wrist. Cutting cheekbones and the biggest eyes he's ever looked into.

They shift, and Seto's icy hands take Ryou's paper fingers into his mouth.

"S-Seto," it's a blush on the albino's cheeks, and it's glaringly clear.

He can feel that velvet mouth working away juice from between his fingerprints. There's a flipping feeling in his abdomen. He's calm. He loves this. Seto's mouth feels too good on his knuckles and honestly it's strange. Lips leave his trembling hand.

One big palm snakes around and presses against the small of Ryou's back. He bends and can feel his ribcage stretch as Seto shifts closer. Sky blue eyes are piercing right into him, and the free hand runs along his jawline and into tangled silver locks.  
"You're flawless," Seto murmurs, seemingly to himself.

Ryou parts his lips with a chuckle, "No one is without flaw, Mr. Kaiba."

He takes this moment as his own and moves his mouth to Seto's long neck. The knot in the man's throat surges as Ryou leaves a pale line of kisses down his jugular. Seto bends over his company, pressing him into those soft navy cushions by the armrest. Ryou's bright hair and elegant arms are splayed on the dark fabric. He twists at the waist and brings his toes up from the carpet to rest on Seto's thighs. _Lolita _tumbles off the table.  
Seto closes the space of air between them. Sharp inhales from the two of them as cold lips meet. The albino moves a hand to the broad chest above and there he can feel the quickened heartbeat of his stoic companion. The top two buttons are undone.

"mm."

It is he who deepens the kiss, tracing tongue along Seto's lower lip, pleading entry. The action is returned for a fleeting and beautiful second, but all too soon Seto pulls away. Those stern eyes are wide and still so close. Ryou's entire body is flushed.

"I…," starts Seto… _is that a blush_? Ryou smiles and plants a chaste kiss on the exposed, tanned collarbone. The response is a withheld shudder.

"…don't normally do this?" he finishes for the man, a teasing lilt to his tone. It's a murmur into Seto's pressed white collar.

"I enjoy your company…. Your beauty and your silence," Seto states plainly. "I certainly don't intend to chase you off."

Ryou shuts his eyes and takes in the scent of the Kaiba's faded ocean cologne. A breathy laugh on that tan, taut neck. "You can't scare me. I've always found you too captivating."

That seems to be enough for Seto, as he pushes Ryou back into the pillows with a forceful kiss. It is needy and searching, and Ryou knows this man has always needed reception. This outlet. He understands, complies, and bends. They are all angles and shocks of blue and silver. Simple caresses.

There is no need for sex; that is messy and undignified. Just the feeling of hands running down a jutting spine. Just kisses. Just breath. Just… Seto feels this barely alive form beneath the pads of his calloused fingers and it is beautiful.

"Please keep visiting," he implores, hoarse from prodding tongues.

"You know I will," smiles Ryou from beneath white lashes. "I kind of need this…. And you need me. Isn't that right?" Teasing.

Seto doesn't respond, but Ryou can feel the man's embarrassment.

"It's nice to finally feel important to someone," says Ryou with another breezy laugh. Seto hides his smile in the back of his heart.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he insists and removes himself from the couch. Tempted fingers drag along Ryou's ankle then fall away. Unfortunately, it's time to get back to work.

Ryou can read this man just like the books he borrows from their library. He is not offended, rather, still captivated. He knows there is a truth, and there is a bond between them. The slight, teasing smile stays on his lips as he straightens his shirt and picks up _Lolita_ once again.

Afternoon sun streams in the window and here is that summer silence they both appreciate.


End file.
